Mission: Power for All Source
High Voltage Power Supply (0/1) |rep=30 |exp=8000 |gols=8000 |rewards= |prev=Talk to All Source |next=Mali Returns }} Description All Source's power supply was damaged during the battle with the Rogue Knight. You need to help her rebuild one. Give 5 Data Discs to Petra so she can study it. Conduct of the mission This mission begins immediately after Mission: Talk to All Source. After giving 5 Data Discs to Petra, the player receives a letter in the mail. :"Hey Player, We have found a way to power Wendy, it's not pretty, but it should work. Ack actually gave us some ideas. Here's the diagram for the High Voltage Power Supply. Whey you have it done come to the Research Center and we'll install in on her. Petra" You receive the diagram High Voltage Power Supply. When you reach Peach Plaza, the following dialog occurs: * "So you're going to let it live on?" * "Yes, for the Nth time, if we don't ger her a new supply of power, she'll eventually shut down." * "Isn't that a good thing? Look at what it did to Portia. The type of sorcery it pulled off. I know we don't always see eye to eye, Director, but this relic really is dangerous. Don't you agree?" * "That's what you said about Ack back then as well, and he turned out okay." * "Gale, now I have seen that AIs like Mr. Ack can be good for society, I'm not blind. But I also saw that All Source almost destroyed our town, how do we know it won't do it again?" * "The control unit on her body has been destroyed, her power supply has also been damaged. She literally can't do that again, even if she wanted to." * "Look, arguing it here won't do us any good. Let's go talk with this Wendy." When you enter the Research Center, the following dialog occurs: * "You sound like my Grandpa, no offense Minister Lee." * "Ah...how so?" * "You see, my Grandpa taught me all the control interfacing programs, and he sounded just like you. He would always caution against everything an anything. He was programmed that way, sure, but it was annoying. I'm implying you're also annoying." * "That's so very rude of you!" * "I'm sorry, I was taught to be frank and never tell a lie. My Grandpa taught me that as well." * "Well then, I like your Grandpa." * "Tell me, Ms. Wendy...if you stay here in Portia, what would be your goal?" * "I...don't know, Mr. Mayor. I'm still adjusting to the fact that there humans again. I thought I was going to die a lonely death when the power in teh Data Center ran out. It was so frightening!" * "Then all of a sudden someone gave me a command, and I am among humans again! My primary mission was always to delegate data and commands, now I don't even have anyone to delegate to!" * "I guess, I'm still trying to find myself in this new world." * "I hope you do." * "I have one final question...Wendy, do you promise to never hurt our town again?" * "I never meant to hurt it in the first place Minister Lee. I'm a super computer, I wasn't programmed to hurt anyone. My teleportation mechanism was used for transportation and evacuation. I am truly sorry." * "So what do you think, Lee?" * "Our Church would never turn away a lost soul, now would we?" * "Well said. But Director...do you think we can get this "teleportation" thing to work again?" * "No. Don't think so, it's far beyond our understanding. And Wendy doesn't know, since she always drones on about how she's not a..." * "Know-it-all!" * "Oh, okay." * "This town is so interesting! It's so different from societies back before the "Day of Calamity." Different, but I still like it! It's so very simple!" After the player installs a High Voltage Power Supply on the The All Source AI, the following dialog occurs: * "How is it, Wendy?" * "Power at optimum. It's lower than I'm used to, but it'll do! Thank you all so much! I like my new friends a lot!" * "I'm sorry we couldn't get to the specs you needed...and you being tied down to the ground like that." * "It's okay. I'm used to be in a docking position anyway. I'm not a free spirit like Ack, haha! If I need to see the world, I can rely on you all." This completes the mission. Places of interest *Research Center Rewards * Reputation +30 * Experience +8000 * +8000 Power for All Source